I Hate Games
by MosherGurl
Summary: Good thing his birthday was only once a year.


"Twerp!"

"Baka-Onna."

"Midget!"

"That means the same thing."

"_So_?!"

An angry purple haired woman huffed heavily at the small fire demon before her. This wasn't uncommon; in fact it was a daily process the two fighting.An unfortunate Boton who happened to be in the room currently looked between the two before conftonting her best friend;

"Uhm, Julia, don't you think you should calm down?"

Angry azul eyes snapped in the bluenette's direction; making her regret saying anything at all.

_**"I AM CALM!"**_

Hiei snorted lightly;

"Doesn't seem like it. _Idiot_."

Julia turned back to the source of her rage who was still perched in the window; looking as _cool _and _calm _as ever. How she loved; No! _hated _that.

"I freakin _hate _you squirt!"

Hiei didn't answer, this just made Julia even angrier. She couldn't stand being ignored. She went to strike him but got held back by Botan; to prevent her old friend from getting her head removed.

"Hey Julia? How about you come with me in the kitchen and help me with snacks?"

Clenching her jaw she nodded and turned to Yusuke who had just recently entered the room. Julia muttered a quick sorry to raven haired boy. It _was _his birthday after all, and she was fighting with Hiei... _again_. Yusuke just smiled in response.

"It's not a problem. Nothing like a bit of action to get the blood flowing."

He pumped his fists in the air for emphasis which earned a smile from the young demon before she left to the kitchen where Botan had wandered off to. She was tipping some Cheesy puffs into a bowl upon her entering.

"I swear, one of you are going to end up dead one day if this continues."

Julia smirked at that remark;

"Yeah, and it'll be _him_."

Botan sighed and looked over at her still steaming friend. She was pouring punch into a dish with a solemn look upon her features. In truth, Julia _loved _Hiei. He was just a jerk and made her mad constantly. But her heart beats only for him. Botan noticed her crestfallen gaze and knew about her true feelings towards the little fire demon.

"Why not just tell him how you feel? It can't go that bad."

Julia looked at her as if she had a cow on her head;

"Not that bad? The boy hates me."

Botan raised a finger to her chin, thinking aloud;

"Well, Hiei _is _a mysterious character. Maybe he just doesn't know how to express his feelings."

Botan giggled when she looked back to her firned to see the deadpan look she recieved. It was a long shot, but it didn't hurt to try. They continued preparing the snacks in silence, unaware a certain birthday boy overheard the whole conversation.

**-LATER-**

The day had gone by pretty quickly. It had been a fun night for the whole group though. Junk food was eaten while watching scary movies, they all danced to music, funny stories were exchanged and now everyone was sitting around calming down from their sugar high. Kayko was the first to speak in a while;

"What now?"

Yusuke looked up at his girlfriend with a cheeky smile;

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?"

Kuwabara seemed to pick up from his sugar crash instantly and pumped his fist in the air; glancing at Yukina from the corner of his eye.

"Excellent idea Urameshi!"

Julia smiled to herself. Those two really _would _make a cute couple.

"I don't know Yus-"

"_I'm _the birthday boy so _I _decide!"

Kurama sighed in defeat, not even bothering with a reply. Now how could he argue with _that_? Yusuke chuckled lighly before taking some paper and cutting it up before explaining the rules.

"Okay guys, draw a picture and whatever the girl chooses then that's the guy she'll be in the closet with. We don't want any guy on guy action here."

The boys nodded as Julia rose from her seat and dusted off her numb bum.

"Well you guys have fun. See you later."

Yusuke's head shot in the young demons direction at a speed she was wondering how his head didn't fall off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She shrugged lightly and stretched herself out;

"I hate games. I'm not staying around."

Enter the _guilt trip_;

"But, it's my birthday."

He said it in such a cute tone. Causing her eye to twitch as she desperatly tried to force her mouth to say _no_.

"Just _one _game?"

She looked at him. Big mistake. He had a _puppy pout _on his face. And the big brown eyes didn't make it any easier...

"How can I say no? god, fine. but only _one _game."

Yusuke jumped up in victory and gave a quick glance at Botan which the young demon failed to see through silently fuming. Once all the papers were in the bag he held it out to Julia;

"You go first."

Her azul eyes looked at him boredly;

"Why me?"

"Coz I'm the birhday boy."

His grin somehow increased, causing Julia to grunt. Luckily it's only his birthday once a year. Sticking her hand in she felt around the pieces of paper until one was found that she wanted. Pulling it out she neatly unfolded it.

"Who drew a tree?"

Crimson eyes connected with azul for the first time that night. it was obviously _Hiei_.

"_No way_."

Yusuke's grin grew, seriously; how had his face _not _cracked yet?

"Well done, you got Hiei."

"Can I draw again?!"

Yusuke shook his head; no. Ignoring the panic in the distressed woman's voice.

"Nope, you get who you get."

She stood up from her seat and continued to argue her case with the grinning spirit detective.

"He'll _kill _me!"

"And if anything is about to happen then you can cry for help."

"No, I'm not doing it."

Julia stomped off towards the door but felt herself trip over some unknown rope like substance. She glanced back to see that she was being held by Kurama's rose whip. It had wrapped around her legs so she can't leave. A dark look crossed her features as she looked up at the nervous fox and pounded her fists onto the floor.

"Dammit Kurama! Am I really _that _bad to you?!"

"No, but...I'm sorry Julia. This is for you."

Her head tilted in a confused manner until it hit her; _that dirty rat_!

"_**BOTAN**_!"

She peeked her head out of the living room wearing that cat expression and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Julia."

Kurama begun pulling the unwilling woman towards the closet as she quickly latched her fingers onto the door frame for dear life.

"I don't wanna! Please don't punish me like this! Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

Yusuke removed her hands from the frame with great struggle as she continued to be dragged across the to what she assumed was her doom.

"I thought you guys were my friends! You obviously hate me if you want me dead! _Pleeease _reconsider this!"

A long shadow cast over her, as she realized that she was now inside the closet. Yusuke gave her the peace sign.

"Sorry, we'll let you out in 7 minutes."

The door slammed shut before she could reach the open door and she banged her dainty fists on it.

"I will kill you all! You will feel my wrath!"

She tried the door knob but it was locked. A long sigh left her mouth; should've expected _that_.

_'dammit...'_

She froze suddenly; it had just hit her that Hiei was in there too. She hesitantly turned around and to see him leaning against the wall. He looked unhappy as usual. And by the marks on his arms he had been dragged in there against his will also.

_'So he didn't want to be here either.'_

"Too right Onna."

She puffed your cheeks out at him, forgetting he could read minds for a second. He was such a _jerk_. Ah well, no sense in getting angry over it. She leant against the wall and banged her head against it once in frustration.

_'I'm stuck in a room with a guy who is more than likely to kill me. There's no Justice in the world.'_

"You fear me Onna?"

She opened her eyes lazily to see the little demon suddenly stood before her. Yipping slightly; she tried pushing herself back but only made further contact with the wall.

_'Oh for god sake!'_

"Answer my question."

She looked into his glowing crimson eyes and swallowed hard. He looked even more intimidating in the dark. And she wasn't any happier with his close proximity, but she swallowed that thought and smirked lightly at him.

"Yeah right. As if."

He took a step closer to her and she felt her body tense, but she didn't lose face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Another step. He was right in front of her. _Literally_. His body was pressed lightly against hers. He raised his hand up and gripped her throat with it in a gentle hold. Tight enough to keep her in place. He lent close to her ear as she felt his breath dance across her skin, which she swore was 1,000 degrees by now.

"How about now?"

It was only a whisper, but a sexy whisper. her face heated up a great deal.

"_Yep_."

It came out as only a small squeak, her smug look replaced by a nervous, albeit very red expression. It made Hiei chuckle from his place next to her ear. She felt her body tingle.

_'Oh God he's gorgeous...wait...SHIT!'_

Hiei pulled his head back lightly so he was looking directly into azul orbs. A smirk danced on his lips. He didn't move his body away from her and she could feel her heart beating harshly in her chest. she just wished that _he _wouldn't feel it.

"Gorgeous huh?"

She tried to turn her face away from embarrassment but proved difficult since Hiei's fingers were still wrapped around her jugular.

"Answer me."

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?! You heard it in my mind so why need to hear it out lou-"

she got cut off in mid-sentence as he quickly pressed his lips roughly against hers. Her face burnt even hotter as she kissed him back. She's waited for this moment for so long and she wasn't about to pass it up. Her arms delicatly wrapped around his neck as he ran his fingers through her violet hair and grabbed hold of it before forcing her head closer to his. His kiss was demanding, yet filled with passion at the same time. She could feel just how long he had wanted this too. Sadly, she had to force herself away from the fire demon as oxygen was a necessity. The smiled at each other briefly as the door opened and without a second thought the giddy girl quickly ran out and perched herself on the sofa in between Botan and Kurama. The red head smiled gently at Julia;

"So, how did it go?"

Hiei walked into the room at that moment and gave her a seductive smirk causing her cheeks to flush lightly. She smiled at him before turning back to the fox demon.

"Well, I don't hate games anymore."


End file.
